grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Trudy Jenkins
She along with Leanne Breslin and Christy Jackson accuse Peter P and Jack Jackson of raping them which turns out to be a lie but causes great commotion. Early Life Born in America to a single mother, from a young age Trudy led a rather wild, unconventional and destructive life. From a young age she was known to have a lot of relationships,a chronic liar and doing anything to have attention or sympathy. She ends up studying English, initially at Harvard before transferring ton Grasmere Valley. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 31 She continues her studies at the University of Grasmere Valley. Most people believe she is not studying any subject but is rather staying there just for the party, night life. Volume 38 While Jack and Christy are on holiday in Switzerland, Cliff Clifford and Charlene Moray coming to town and take over from her father as chief of police. Despite doing an excellent job, Jack is forced out of his position and without even knowing this was to be taken place. Part of their justification for taking Jack from being a police chief is the false accusations he had of him being a rapist made by Leanne, Trudy and Christy. The Comedy House Season 63 Studying at the university of Grasmere Valley she accuses along with Trudy Jenkins and Christy Jackson that Jack Jackson and Peter P had in fact both raped them and they wanted the pair prosecuted with other ladies claiming to have been raped turning up to the trial. (The story continues in The Devon Show S4 E7) The Devon Show Season 4 Episode 7 The Rape (Crossover episode with The Comedy House Season 63 The Rape) Madea gives a call to Nanny Prescot as Peter P and Ryan Crawford are being accused of raping Trudy Jenkins, Leanne Breslin and Christy Crawford a trial that is taking place in Grasmere Valley. Madea wants Nanny Prescot and her family to go to the case and support them and if possible prove their innocence. Nanny Prescot does all she can with the gang as long as manner in the town to try and prove Peter P and Ryan Crawford are innocent. They find out who Trudy Jenkins, Leanne Breslin and Christy Crawford are by interviewing Tap Tap Tap at the university. Peter tries to connect with Ryan to reveal how he knows Cornell and what he is hiding from him. He refuses. Peter also tries to calls his wife Monica but she refuses to pick up the line. Soon the court case begins with The Worst Lawyer Ever representing the pair and is despite their protest she is pleading them guilty. Nanny Prescot tries to tell her that Kevin Davis had found some news that will break the case but she ignores her. Jay and Michael as well as the Vechhios and some townsfolk of Christy are there protesting that Ryan and Peter are rapists. The gang burst through with Nanny Prescot and PJ Simmons leading and after a lot of commotion the Worst Lawyer ever ends up teaming up with Glenda Davis to prosecute her former clients while Nanny Prescot and PJ do their best to save them. Trudy, Leanne and Christy go up and testify with the last one having all three girls as well as Jess another girl who claims to be raped by Ryan. Nanny Prescot manages to reveal that Christy was in fact Ryan’s wife! Ryan had when he had enough of the limelight before meeting Reese Witherspoon, changed his name to Ben Crawford and married Christy and had two kids with her. There youngest killed his son he had with Jess on a one night stand and he had got in prison for her but realising how psychotic she was she broke free from jail proved his innocence and got his own daughter put in jail. All the while when he was a movie star he was married to Reese Witherspoon thereby committing bigamy, which when found out by Reese they split up not revealing the real reason why. Wanting to get back at him and to have their only daughter left with her for full custody Christy lied about the rape. Trudy and Leanne wanted to ruin the Comedy House’s reputation but also to make the issue of rape important and in the public eye and so the three collaborated to make up the story. Cornell who had looked into Jess’s initial rape story years ago which she made up as the story unravels goes to the Prescots side. Champaine however before the truth is revealed goes over to Trudy, Christy and Leanne’s side. By using Devon to stand up with Ryan they trick them into believing it was Peter Petrelli thereby making their testimony worthless. Each of the girls are charged with false arrest and perjury to which Cornell promises they will all serve every day of their sentence. The Worst Lawyer gets a slap by Nanny Prescot when she tries to pretend she was in on the plan to help original clients all the long. She is soon fired by Judge Fielder and Glenda Davis is suspended for a year. The likes of the town folk like Kevin and Elaine and the Vecchios and Jay when the truth reveals pretend to have supported the accused all the long. Outraged by this Ryan publicly disowns them and shows his disgust and hatred for Christy before leaving no one knowing where he has gone. Similarly Peter doesn’t know how he can forgive those who have betrayed him. He also leaves without a trace. The victory seems a bit hollow for Nanny Prescot. Back in the Comedy House Madea has had enough of Norman Briggs and his controlling ways as well as the refusal to help out one of their own in their time of need and as a results declares she is leaving in the morning. Season 6 Episode 11 We Are Women Leanne, Christy Jackson and Trudy Jenkins are among those who are drafted to Glenda Davis's concert wanting to stamp out all all sexual misconduct, harassment, abuse and chauvinism and thinking a concert can do it. Nanny Prescot is certainly not impressed by this as with them lying that they had been raped by Jack Jackson makes them the worst ideas for being models for the event. Regardless they are there and the event ends up in chaos failure with Glenda blabbing on and she ending getting into the fight with veteran pop star Tess O’Darcy and others who she drafted in for the concert. Season 7 Episode 1 Crime Watch Nanny Prescot decides to host at The Moogles café to watch an Investigation on TV and have everyone comment on who they think committed the crime and have fun. The guests however all have their own angle with Leanne and Trudy being among the guests. With the case involving the victim being unfaithful, they declare that he is a rapist and a pig as they view all men are such. The case that they are watching turns out to have been committed by Lindsay Underwood and Carrie Doyle who are there watching the case and it is revealed when the host Keith Morrison comes to the café as they watching the investigation live.